Saving Shilo
by JadeeHouseMikaelson124
Summary: Shilo has been living in care her whole life, she was left on the streets as a baby. Now fourteen years old the Cullens adopt her. Can they save her from her problems and secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't anything Twilight! I only own Shilo. This is my first Fic, hope you enjoy!**

I never thought that I would end up living with a house full of vampires, I don't think anyone ever would think that. But the Cullen's took me in and I'm trying to fit in with my new family but there will always be bumps in the road.

So here I find myself again. In the quiet room as they called it, turns out punching the queen bitch of this place wasn't such a good idea after all. Not that she didn't deserve it, of course she did. No one tries to start a fight against me and expect me not to react.

 _"_ _Look at the idiot here reading her books all the time." Queen bitch Harriet called as she strutted into the room twirling a strand of her bleach blonde hair between her fingers. I took in a deep breath and looked up at her "I see you've died your hair again, trying to cover up the state your hairs in. I mean I would if I had rat tails for hair." I retorted, she looked stunned at this comment which honestly made me laugh out loud. She walked over to me and pushed me, I stood up and raised my eyebrows.  
"At least I ran away from home which is why I'm here. I wasn't dumped on the sidewalk at birth. What did I touch a nerve? Is little Shilo sad that her parents couldn't stand to look at her and decided to throw her away." Harriet responded, her friends laughing. My blood was boiling and the next thing I know my fist connecting with her face._

I stared at the plain white walls for what seemed like hours when I could hear the lock to the door click, I looked up and Sarah the home worker walked in.  
"Times up Shilo, also there are some people that want to meet you." She said plainly, I stood up and pulled the sleeves to my black long sleeved shirt down and walked out of the room.

I walked to Sarah's office, her hand on my back making sure that I don't decide to walk back to my room instead. As we reached the office I can see two people sat down on the sofa, I was shocked at their beauty as they looked like they had just walked out of a movie. The man had blonde hair that was neatly pushed back and piercing gold eyes, the woman had caramel coloured hair with the same piercing gold eyes too. Everything about their looks shouted perfect and it made me self-conscious about my appearance. I chewed my lip as I walked into the room, they stood up as my presence was known and gave me a warm smile.

I turned and looked at Sarah who gave me knowing eyes telling me to behave "Shilo, I would like you to meet Dr and Mrs Cullen. They're here to take you home. They've decided they want to adopt you." Sarah spoke and I scrunched my face in confusion. Why would these people want to adopt me? Surely they would have been told of my track record and would want someone more like Harriet or her friends. I couldn't fathom why a doctor and his wife would want to adopt me.  
"Okay." Was all I could say, I looked at them and Mrs Cullen smiled gently at me "It's lovely to meet you. You can call me Esme, I'm sure you'll be very happy with us." I nodded and looked to the floor.

A silence filled the room for a few moments before Sarah finally spoke up "Shilo, why don't you go and get your things and meet back down here after. That way we can finish the paperwork." I nodded and hastily exited the room.  
My room was just around the corner from the office and so I was there within twenty seconds of leaving the room. I shut the door gently and crouched down by my bed, I pulled out the suitcase from underneath and unzipped it. I opened it and walked towards the wardrobe. I pulled out what small amount of clothes I had and placed them into the case, I then grabbed the rest of my things like toiletries and placed them in there too. I zipped the case up and walked to the door way with it. I took one last look at the room I have had for the past 14 years and hauled my case back to the office.

When I walked back into the room, Sarah was shaking hands with Dr Cullen. I guessed that they had just finished signing everything. I knocked on the door so they knew I had arrived. Dr Cullen smiled at me "You ready to leave, Shilo?" he asked and I nodded. Sarah walked over to me and gave me a hug "I'll be sad to see you go Shilo." She said, I knew this was a lie. I'm pretty sure she was fed up of hauling me to solitary everyday "Behave." She said quietly in my ear and I nodded. Dr Cullen walked over and picked up my suitcase, he shook Sarah's hand and so did Esme as they said their goodbyes and left the building.

We walked to the car and my eyes widened in wonder at the black Mercedes in front of me. These people must be rich to have a car like this, I can't imagine what the house looks like. Esme opened the back door for me and I climbed in, she shut the door and got into the passenger seat. Once Dr Cullen had placed the case in the trunk he got into the driver's seat and looked back at me "Could you please put your seatbelt on?" He asked politely and I nodded and did as I was told "Thank you." He said as we drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight! I only own Shilo.**

I didn't really know what to say as we drove down a road which seemed like it was never going to end, I just watched as Esme and Dr Cullen would occasionally glance and smile lovingly at each other. So many questions were filling me head and so I decided I would finally speak.

"Dr Cullen?" I said quietly and he chuckled looking in the rear-view mirror at me.  
"Shilo, please call me Carlisle. "He smiled and I nodded "What would you like to ask?" he said.  
"Uhm, where do you live?" I asked  
"We live just on the outskirts of Forks, I think you'll like the house." He responded.  
"Ah I see, also is it just you and Esme?"  
He shook his head and laughed a little "No sweetie, we have six children and one granddaughter, they are also all adopted."  
Seven other family members? I thought to myself, this house has got to be huge. It seems as though Carlisle and Esme like having a big family.  
"Oh, will I meet all of them today?" I ask and bite at the sleeve of my shirt, Esme looked at me and nodded "Yes honey. Don't worry, they already know you're coming, they will love you." She said. This reassured me a little as I'm not much of a people person, I smiled at Esme "Thank you." I said before resting my head against the window and closing my eyes.

I must have fell asleep soon after because before I knew it I was being woken up by Esme "Shilo honey, were home." She said and I sat up rubbing my eyes, I looked up at the house and I was right, the place was huge with lots of windows and from what it seems we were in the middle of a forest. Esme opened the door for me and held out her hand, I took it and climbed out of the car. I didn't let go of her hand as we walked up to the house, my nerves were getting the best of me and I felt comfort in holding Esme's hand. I think she knew this as she squeezed my hand gently in reassurance as we entered the home.

The house was beautiful, so light and open. The walls were white with a lot of pictures hanging on them. I felt as though they had stories to go with them and so I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it later. We headed up the staircase and down the hall, we walked to the far end and Esme opened the door to reveal a huge room. The far end was purely glass windows but the walls were white and there was a black king-sized bed with matching bedside tables and black shelves. On the left were two doors, we walked into the room and Carlisle followed behind with the suitcase, he placed it onto the bed before walking over to Esme and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Shilo this will be your room from now on, if you don't like the way it's decorated we can always change it." Esme spoke and I shook my head "It's perfect, thank you." I said, I really appreciated the effort they had gone through for me, I walked into the centre of the room and tilted my head "Esme, where's the wardrobe?" I asked and she laughed "Oh honey, let me show you." She said and walked to the farthest door in the room "Before I show you the wardrobe I thought I should let you know that your room is on-suite." She said and opened the door, it revealed a rather large bathroom covered in marble, it had both a shower and the biggest bath I'd ever seen in my life and of course a toilet and sink. After closing that door she opened the one next to it and my god I could feel my jaw falling to the floor. It was a huge walk in wardrobe, empty for the moment but even with my clothes in there the room would still look empty. I turned to Esme and smiled "Thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"I think it's time to meet the rest of the family." Carlisle spoke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight! I only own Shilo.**

"I think it's time to meet the rest of the family." Carlisle spoke up and I nodded, I walked over to him and he smiled gently placing a hand on my shoulder. We walked across to the other side of the house and finally reached the living room, I took a breath and followed Carlisle inside. Inside the room I was met by eight other people, the nerves got the best of me and I grabbed Carlisle's hand, he squeezed it reassuringly as he led me to a sofa and sat down next to me.

"I think it's time for introduction's, everybody this is Shilo." Carlisle smiled gently and I was greeted by waves from people around the room. "I think we'll start from the right, I think it's best you say your name and then something about yourself." Carlisle said and a man with black hair with a muscular build stood up "I'm Emmett, nice to meet you Shilo. I can kick your ass at video games any day." He laughed which boomed around the room and sat down. The next person to introduce herself was a blonde woman, she was beautiful in every aspect. "I'm Rosalie, Emmett is my husband and I'm sure you'll like it here." She said plainly but smiled slightly at me. The next was a girl I resembled to a pixie, she had short hair and a small build, she was also quite excitable "Hi I'm Alice!" she giggled "Shopping is my favourite past time as well as spending time with my husband, we're going to be great friends." She walked over to me and hugged me, I half hugged back before watching her retreat and sit on a blonde guy's lap which I was assuming is her husband, he seemed quite shy "I'm Jasper." He spoke up, his southern accent obvious in his voice "I love history and I'm sure we will get along Darlin'" he side smiled, he seemed very down to earth and I liked that. A young girl then stood up, she had long bronze hair and perfect features "I'm Renesmee, I like adventures in the forest and playing with dolls." She giggled which made me smile. The next to introduce themselves was a man with the same coloured hair and partial features as Renesmee "I'm Edward." He said and placed a hand on Renesmee's head "This little girl is my daughter, I love playing the piano and spending time with my family." He said and sat down. The next person to stand up was another woman with long brown hair, she seemed quite awkward "I'm Bella, Edward is my husband and Renesmee is my daughter. I love to read." She said and sat down the last person to stand up was a man with tan skin and short black hair, he looked nothing like the rest of the family "I'm Jacob, you can call me Jake. I'm a friend of the family. You'll see me around a lot." He said and grinned.

I sat taking in all the information about the family, so by the looks of it they were all together. Emmett's married to Rosalie, Alice to Jasper, Edward to Bella and they have a child called Renesmee then there's a family friend, Jake. "It's nice to meet you guys." I said and waved a little before noticing everyone looking abit nervous apart from Alice "It's okay Carlisle, you can tell her. It'll be okay, I've seen it." She said and smiled at me. I looked at Carlisle in confusion "What's going on Carlisle?" I asked and he took in a deep breath.

"Shilo there is something you should know about us." He said, oh god please don't tell me they're some sort of crazy people. What have I let myself into. Carlisle moved so he was directly facing me.

"We're vampires."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight! I only own Shilo.**

A laugh escaped my lips, Vampires really? This had to be some sort of joke. I looked at all of their expressions and it clearly wasn't. The thought of living with vampires should scare me and leave me running for the hills but strangely it didn't. I gathered that if they wanted to kill me they would have done it by now.

"Alright, so… my new family are vampires." I said and raised my eyebrows.  
"We aren't like normal vampires, we feed from animals. We would never hurt you." Esme said, worry in her voice. I smiled gently at her "I know you wouldn't hurt me, you would have done it by now. If you did feed off humans I'm guessing everyone would be going crazy over the scent of my blood and you aren't." I said and shrugged "Is there anything else I should know?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, Jacob is a shapeshifter and Renesmee is half human and half vampire, Bella was human when she was born. Also some of us in the house have gifts I feel you should be aware of." Carlisle spoke calmly. Ah so that's why Jake was different from the rest of them, so Renesmee was half human that seemed to make sense considering her eyes were different from the others in the room being that hers were brown and not gold.

"What kind of gifts?" I asked and Carlisle laughed slightly "Well Alice can see the future depending on a person's decision, although she can't see anything to do with the shape shifters. Edward can read minds, Renesmee can show you her thoughts with the touch of her hand. Bella is a shield and Jasper can sense and manipulate a person's emotions."  
"That's pretty cool, although I'm not sure I like the thought of my mind being read." I said and looked to Edward. He shook his head "I will only read your mind if it's absolutely necessary." He said and I sighed relieved.

I could feel my stomach rumbling and it occurred to me that I hadn't eaten today, I looked at Carlisle "I'm sorry but do you have anything I could eat?" my cheeks flushed and he nodded "Of course sweetheart, I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind making you something." He said and Esme smiled and stood up "Come on Shilo, let's go to the kitchen and see what we can find." I nodded and stood up following her to the kitchen where I sat down on one of the barstools at the kitchen island and watched Esme bustle around in the kitchen.

"Would chicken and bacon pasta be alright?" she asked and my stomach growled, I laughed and nodded "Yes please, Esme." She smiled and started to prepare the meal.

Once I had finished eating I sat at the island whilst I watched Esme wash up the dishes. It then suddenly dawned on me that everything has changed and I suddenly felt a wave of worry, this family didn't really know anything about me. They may find out that they don't like me and send me back. I could feel the weight pounding in my chest.  
"Esme would it be okay if I go to my room so I can unpack?" I quickly asked, I needed to be by myself for a while.

"Of course you can, do you need any help?" she asked and I shook my head as I stood up and quickly made my way down the hall. I remembered the path to my room and quickly ran there. Once I was in my room I shut the door and sat down on the bed.

I took a few deep breaths and brushed my dirty blonde locks away from my face. I carefully unzipped my suitcase and pulled out my clothes, I stood up and walked into the walk in wardrobe and hung up all my clothes. I pulled out the rest of my things which were a few books, iPod and headphones, toiletries and my stuffed black cat Salem. I placed the books onto the shelves as well as my iPod. I left Salem on the bed and placed my toiletries in the bathroom. Once I was done I placed the case in the wardrobe and flopped onto the bed, I pulled the soft comforter over me and before I knew it hot tears were starting to pool out of my eyes. I pulled Salem close to me and hugged him, I tried to stop the tears from escaping but it was no use.

After a few moments I felt a wave of calm wash over me, there was a knock at the door.  
"Can I come in?" I could tell from the southern accent that it was Jasper, he must have used his gift on me. I wiped the tears away and sat up.

"Yeah you can come in." I said and the door opened, Jasper walked in shutting the door behind him. He sat next to me and looked at me "What's bothering you?" he asked, I sighed deeply and shook my head "It's nothing, it's stupid really." I said and he frowned "Darlin' if It's upsetting you then it's not stupid." He placed his finger under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him, I frowned "It's just you guys hardly know me and once you see the real me I know you will send me back." I explained, he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked directly at me "Darlin' we would never send you back, no matter what you are like. We all have our problems, we can help you with them." He said soothingly and I nodded, I hugged him which was quite unexpected. He hugged me back.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said and he smiled gently "Anytime Darlin', you know where I am if you need to talk." He said and I nodded.  
"I think I'm going to sleep now." I said and he stood up and walked to the door, he turned and looked at me "Goodnight Darlin'" he said and switched off the light and walking out of the room.

I tossed and turned for a while before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains talk of self harm.**

 **A/N: I don't own anything Twilight. I only own Shilo. Hey Guys! I decided to do abit of a time jump here. I hope ya'll enjoy!**

It had been a week since I had moved in with the Cullen's and Alice had already taken me shopping about twenty times much to my displeasure, Okay that was abit of an over-reaction. I couldn't complain really at least my walk in wardrobe was now full to the brim. Carlisle had also brought me a laptop and a phone. He placed all of the family's numbers in there so I could get hold of anyone of them if I had too. I was also really close with Jasper, ever since my first night here I had gone to him if I felt upset or anxious about anything. If Jasper wasn't around I would go to Carlisle although they still didn't know me deep down.

I walked in the house and ignored everyone, it was my first day at school and trust me. It didn't go well. I ran up to my room and slammed the door behind me, I flopped onto the bed and let out a frustrated sigh. I heard a knock at my door "What?!" I shouted, the door opened a little and Carlisle walked in not looking too impressed with my attitude. I sat up and looked at him "Sorry." I uttered and he nodded "It's alright but what's wrong?" he asked and I shook my head "It doesn't matter and I don't want the others to hear about it." I said and Carlisle sat next to me "You're upset, it does matter, how about we go to my office and talk." He suggested and I sighed defeated and nodded.

We made our way up to Carlisle's office, he walked inside and sat at his desk. He pulled over a chair for me and patted it gently, I shut the door and sat on the chair and looked at the floor.  
"What happened today to make you so upset?" he asked and I sighed "People were making fun of me." I said and frowned, I could sense that Carlisle was upset about this.

"What were they making fun of you about?" he question and I shifted in my seat uncomfortably "I can't tell you." I said, Carlisle lifted my chin with his finger so we were now looking at eachother in the face "Shilo, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I won't be mad at you for." He said and I shook my head "You will because you'll think I'm a freak and you'll send me back!" I felt the tears now streaming down my face, I stood up and walked to the window not looking at Carlisle.

"Shilo, come here and talk to me." He said his voice full of authority, I shook my head "Come on Carlisle! I only wear long sleeved tops, none of you have seen my arms! Why do you think that is Carlisle!" I was now shouting, my sobs had become louder and I found I couldn't control my emotions. Carlisle pulled me into his embrace and I tried to fight it off but he wouldn't let go of me "I can't, I can't!" I cried and shook my head "Jasper, please get him." I shouted, Carlisle kissed my head and let go of me. I scrambled off his lap and sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball, my tears free flowing.

Carlisle had been gone from the room when he appeared again with Jasper, within seconds Jasper was by my side he looked at me his face showed the emotions that I was feeling, he pulled me into his arms and rocked me gently. I started to feel the calm wash over my body, at this very point in time I was thankful for Jasper's gift as I knew that I wasn't able to calm down myself at this moment in time. I buried my head into Jasper's chest and started taking deep breaths, once I felt ready I sat up and looked at him wiping the tears on my face away with my sleeve. "I'm sorry." I said and he brushed my hair away from my face "You have nothing to be sorry for, now would you like me to stay with you and Carlisle?" he asked and I nodded, I thought it would be better to have Jasper here if my emotions got out of hand again.

I looked up at Carlisle who looked heartbroken seeing me upset, my stomach flipped and I stood up walking to him. I engulfed him in an enormous hug, he hugged me back and gently stroked my hair "Honey are you ready to talk about this again?" he asked and I nodded, I walked over to the couch where Jasper sat next to me. Carlisle pulled his chair so we were sitting opposite each other, he smiled gently at me and squeezed my knee reassuringly.

"I want you to pull up your sleeves and show me your arms." He said calmly, I hesitated and looked at him "Sweetheart, I'm not going to be mad I promise." He said. I slowly pulled up my sleeves to show the rows of scars that were there, some were old and some were from the day before I was adopted. I could see the concern rise on Carlisle and Jasper's faces, I went to pull my sleeves back down but Carlisle gently took my arms and looked at me.

"Shilo, when was the last time you hurt yourself?" he asked and I bit my lip "The day before you adopted me." I admitted and I felt Jaspers hand on my shoulder, Carlisle looked at me sadness in his eyes "Please Shilo, if you ever feel like that I want you to talk to one of us, I won't tell anyone else as It is your choice. Also you don't have to go to school tomorrow. We will continue talking about what happened at school tomorrow, for now I want you to get some rest as you're emotionally drained, whether that means going for a nap or watching a movie." Carlisle spoke gently and I pulled my sleeves down and hugged him "Can we watch a movie?" I asked and he smiled gently "I'm afraid I have to go to work, I'm sure Jasper will watch one with you." I looked at Jasper and he nodded placing his arm round my shoulders "Of course I will, Darlin'." I nodded and looked at Carlisle.  
"I promise after our talk tomorrow we can do something nice." Carlisle said and pulled me into his embrace.

Me and Jasper walked to the living room, I sat down on the sofa and watched as Jasper looked at the different DVD's we had. "What do you want to watch?" he asked and I thought for a few moments "Hmm how about we watch American Sniper?" I suggested and he nodded grabbing the case, he placed it into the DVD player and turned the TV on. He grabbed the remote and sat next to me, I crawled over to him and laid down resting my head in his lap. He stroked my hair as he pressed play and the movie started.

I made it through about twenty minutes of the movie before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight. I only own Shilo.**

I woke up the next morning after sleeping for roughly seventeen hours, only waking up twice, once when Jasper carried me to my room and put me in bed and the second time Esme had come in with a glass of water for me. I knew she was secretly checking on me because I was sleeping so much but didn't want it to come across that way. This made me smile knowing that she cared about me, I'd never really had a proper mother figure in my life.

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and clicked the shower on, I got undressed and waited for the water to warm up and when it had I stepped inside the glass shower and let the water fall on me.

Once I was finished with the shower I grabbed one of the black fluffy towels from the wall rack and wrapped it around me. I made my way through my room and into my walk in wardrobe. I walked to the end of the room to where my jeans were (Alice decided to organise my wardrobe because when I did it, I quote "It looks like a junk yard of expensive clothing.") and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with rips in the knees. I then picked out a long-sleeved grey t-shirt, black cardigan and black boots. I dried myself off and put my outfit on.

I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed, I leant over and grabbed my phone off of my bedside table, it was one of those days where I didn't want to do my hair or makeup myself and so I decided to text Alice.

'Alice, can you or Rosalie com do my hair or makeup?' I sent the message and not even ten seconds later my phone buzzed.

'COMING!' I laughed at Alice's response, I placed my phone on my bedside table and as If on que Alice skipped into my room.

"Go sit sit sit!" she said pointing to the black vanity desk that sat in the corner of my room. I did as I was told and sat down on the stool, I watched as Alice opened the draws and pulled out my make-up bag, hair dryer and straighteners. She started off by drying my hair, she then put it in a ponytail so it was away from my face. She plugged in the straighteners so they were warming up as she did my make-up instead of having to wait.

Alice started by applying foundation, then contour. After that she did my eyes, she put on brown eyeshadows and did a cat's eye with eyeliner. I always loved the way she did my make-up, mainly because I could never do it as perfect as she could. She pulled my hair out of the ponytail and started to clip it up in sections, she straightened each section until it was perfect. Alice turned my chair around to show me what I looked like in the mirror, I gasped and smiled "Alice, thank you I look amazing!" she laughed as she unplugged the straighteners "You're welcome!" she said and walked to the door "I think Esme is making breakfast and Carlisle will be home in half an hour." I looked at her "Thanks, urm Alice? I called.  
"Yes Shi?" she responded, her head tilted.  
"I know you can see the future but you didn't see anything to do with a conversation myself, Carlisle and Jasper had, did you?" I asked and she shook her head "No Shilo, I wasn't looking for anything and Jasper hasn't spoken of it." She said and smiled a little. I nodded "Okay. I'll see you downstairs." I said and watched as she skipped off down the hallway.

I made my way down to the kitchen where I could smell the scent of freshly cooked bacon and egg. It was like heaven when I smelt it, I missed dinner yesterday so I was naturally starving.

When I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by Esme, who walked over and gave me a warm hug. She tucked the loose strands of hair behind my ear and smiled "Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" she asked as I sat down at the table "Yes thank you, although I can't believe I slept for seventeen hours." I laughed and watched as Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Renesmee and Bella walked into the kitchen "We're off to school now, thought we'd come and say bye." Emmett's voice called, I waved "See you later! Love you all." I smiled "We love you too little one." Edward replied as they all made their way down to the garage.

Esme placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me, I picked up my fork starting to eat what was on my plate. After I had finished my food, Carlisle had pulled up to the front of the house. I heard him walk in the house and within a few moments he had walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Esme's waist, he kissed her gently and smiled "Hello beautiful." He said which made Esme smile from ear to ear "Hello love." She replied. Carlisle walked over to me and kissed the top of my head, he placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled "Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?" I looked at him and nodded "I'm okay thank you." I replied "Carlisle, because it's just me, you and Esme can we talk here? I think Esme should know." I said and Esme looked confused "What's wrong?" she asked and looked at me and then to Carlisle.

"How about we talk in the living room, that way we can sit more comfortably." He replied, I stood up and made my way to the living room, I could hear Esme and Carlisle following behind, I went over to Jaspers armchair and sat down on it. Both my adopted parents sat on the two seater sofa which was next to the armchair. Esme looked at me slightly concerned, I didn't blame her, of course she was going to be worried.

"Shi, did you want to tell Esme or would you like to?" Carlisle said breaking the silence.  
"Please could you, I wouldn't know where to start." I said as I twiddled my thumbs.

Carlisle began explaining to Esme what he found out yesterday, Esme looked clearly upset. She pulled me onto her lap and hugged me gently, I looked at her "I'm sorry." Esme shook her head "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm glad that you have told me. I knew something was wrong, please sweetie talk to me If you ever feel like that again." She kissed my head and I nodded "I will."

"Can you tell us what happened at the school yesterday?" Carlisle asked as he placed his hand on my knee. I sighed gently and nodded.

"It started at lunch, I was sat with a boy who was in my class. He didn't want me to sit alone at lunch and well my sleeve was slightly rolled up and the popular girls came over to our table and sat down asking me questions when one of them saw my arm and turned really nasty, she called me a freak and an attention seeker." I explained, Esme looked heartbroken at this, she couldn't believe somebody would be so nasty. Carlisle shook his head.  
"I'm sorry that happened, Shi. I'm going to call the school, I think that it was a bad idea putting you in a different school from the others, would you prefer it if you went to their school?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, it would be nice to be around my family.  
"Then that's sorted, I will call their school later." He said and squeezed my knee. "Right, how about me, you and Esme go and do something for the day?" he asked and I smiled "I would like that."  
Esme looked at me "What would you like to do?" she asked and I thought for a few moments "Can we go bowling?" I asked and they nodded and laughed "Of course, the cars parked outside so we can go now if you like?" Carlisle stood up and I nodded "Sounds like a plan!"

We arrived at the local bowling complex in Forks in about ten minutes, it wasn't too far and combined with vampire driving it didn't take long to get there. I hopped out of the car and waited for Carlisle and Esme.

I walked next to them into the complex and headed for the bowling area, I waited at the desk for a few moments when an attendant walked over "Hello how many are you?" he asked "Just three." I responded and he nodded "That'll be $25.50 for two games." He spoke rather bored, Carlisle handed him the money and we made our way over to get shoes.

Once we all had our shoes, we walked to our assigned alley. I put myself in first, then Esme and then Carlisle. I picked up one of the lighter bowling balls and took my shot, the ball knocked down nine pins leaving one right on the end, I grinned and grabbed the next ball and took my next shot earning me a spare. Esme was next and with her two goes she knocked down six pins in total, her first shot going into the gutter. Carlisle went after and immediately got a strike, I walked over to him "Hey no using vampire skills in this game!" I whispered so only he and Esme could hear, he laughed "There was no skills about that shot, I'm just too good." He grinned and I put my hands on my hips "Oh it's game on!" i announced making both him and Esme laugh.

We walked out of the bowling alley, Carlisle ended up winning the first game with me second and Esme last but I won the second game with Esme second and Carlisle last. I held a teddy in my hand which Carlisle managed to win on one of the claw machines, it was another cat but it was white with a black ear. I climbed into the car and put my seatbelt on and we set off home.

As we got home and out of the car, I was thinking deeply about something, I decided that I needed to speak up.

"Carlisle, Esme?" I said, they both looked at me in unison.  
"Can I ask you a question?" I said and shifted on my feet.  
"Of course you can sweetheart." Esme smiled at me.

I took a deep breath and looked at them.

"

Can I call you Mom and Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight. I only own Shilo. This chapter probably isn't the best as I've had some writers block, so I apologise in advance!**

 _"_ _Can I call you Mom and Dad?"_ I said really quickly and looked at them both with a small smile. Esme's face lit up and it looked like she could cry if she could. Carlisle lifted me up and spun me around in a hug "Sweetheart, we would love that. From the day we adopted you, you have always been our daughter." Carlisle smiled from ear to ear as he put me down.

We walked into the house and was greeted by Emmett who ran over and lifted me up and flashed to the living room.  
"Ah Emmett!" I giggled as he poked my cheek.  
"How are you, little one?" he asked as he placed me onto the sofa, I laughed and sat up.  
"I'm good! Mom and Dad took me bowling." I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear, the others walked into the room.  
"Mom and Dad, hey?" Jasper grinned and I nodded.  
"Yeah, I also wanted to talk to you guys." I said and sat up, they all looked at me "What is it?" Rosalie spoke up and sat next to me. I looked at Edward who was currently occupying a grin on his features.

"Well I was wondering, can I call you guys my siblings? Like I call Esme and Carlisle my Mom and Dad. You guys are my family now." I said softly, I could see all of their faces light up.  
"Of course, I mean I'm pretty sure we all see you as our little sister." Bella smiled.  
"Great!" I beamed.

The next week seemed to fly by, It was Sunday and I was nervous about going to Forks high. I didn't want the same thing to happen to me as it did the last school. I decided to shake the thoughts out of my head and so I walked down to the games room and popped my head in. Emmett was currently playing some sort of racing game with Jasper who was currently losing against him.

"Hey guys." I spoke as I walked into the room and plopped myself into one of the bean bags next to the sofa the guys were sitting on.  
"Hey Shi." Jasper said not taking his eyes away from the screen, it was the last lap of the game and he was currently trying to catch up with Emmett. Unfortunately for Jasper that didn't happen and Emmett came in first, he jumped up and started doing some weird victory dance around the room. I laughed and raised my eyebrows "I can beat you at that game anyday." I said a grin rising on my features. Emmett looked at me and placed his hands on his hips "Oh really?"

Emmett looked unamused after losing to me four times, I laughed and playfully punched his arm.  
"Oh look, human girl beat the big bad vampire." I grinned, Jasper chuckled from his spot on the floor where he was currently playing solitaire with a bunch of playing cards from 1912.  
"Oh come on, it's cause you have the good controller!" he folded his arms, I couldn't stop my laughter, I got up and ran over to him, jumping on his back.  
"Oh Emmett, you're so silly." I ruffled his hair and he cracked a smile. He held onto me as he spun round.  
"Ahhh stop! Human's get dizzy remember!" I exclaimed and he stopped.  
"That's the point, little one." He chuckled and set me down on my feet. I swayed for a few moments but regained my balance, my stomach began rumbling.  
"I'm gonna go make something to eat, I know you don't eat but care to join me?" I asked and they both looked up and nodded.

When we got to the kitchen I skipped over to the fridge and opened, I pulled out two chicken breasts, pepper, onion, mushroom and garlic. I placed them on the island next to the hobs and got out a frying pan and placed it down. I started cooking the chicken and looked up at Jasper and Emmett "Could one of you chop all the vegetables for me?" I asked and Jasper walked to one of the draws and pulled out a knife, he walked over and began chopping.  
"Thankyou." I smiled, Emmett walked over turning up his nose "How can you eat this stuff.." he groaned and I laughed "Because Emmett, I'm human and need food, I'll have you know my cooking tastes great. It's not my fault that being a vampire means food just tastes like dirt." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
Jasper had finished with the vegetables I placed them into the pan and waited for everything to cook.

Once I had cooked and eaten Emmett had disappeared with Edward to fix up a car that's been sitting in the garage and so it was just me and Jasper, Alice had gone out hunting with Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie and Esme hence why she wasn't around today. Jasper looked at me with his head tilted slightly "So did you want to talk about why you're so worried?" he asked and I looked at him.  
"It's just school. Like I don't want the same thing to happen as it did last time." I shrugged.  
"Trust me it won't happen, you will have us and we won't let you get hurt." He smiled reassuringly which made me feel better "I know, it should be alright, it's also new school, new people." I said "The usual."

I started to clean up the mess in the kitchen, I placed all the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and wiped down the sides. I looked at the clock, it was 9pm and so I decided that I would go upstairs and see Carlisle, I gave Jasper a quick hug and made my way upstairs to the office.

I knocked gently on the door and entered, Carlisle was currently at his desk filing paperwork. He looked up and smiled "Hello sweetheart, everything okay?" he asked as I walked over and sat on the armchair next to the desk, I nodded "Yeah Dad, I just thought I would come and say goodnight as I'm going to bed." I replied and he stood up "Ah alright" I walked over and hugged him gently, he kissed me on the top of the head "Goodnight sweetheart." He smiled, i looked up at him "Goodnight Dad."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about not posting in a very long time! I've been so busy and i've had writers block quite badly. I did write this chapter last night but my laptop decided to completely wipe it. So here's the rewritten chapter! I don't own anything Twilight, i only own Shilo and a few minor OC's introduced in this chapter.**

I woke up at around 6am after finally drifting off at about 3am, i spent most of the night wide awake tossing and turning due to the nerves about school. I gently rubbed my eyes and stood up off of the bed. I walked into the bathroom dragging my feet due to feeling like a zombie. I grabbed my towel off of the rack and placed it on the counter opposite the shower. I turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up before stepping inside.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my small frame, feeling much more awake than i did ten minutes ago i walked into the walk-in wardrobe and picked out my outfit for the day, i walked down to the bottom and picked out a short black dress with long sleeves, black tights and a green tartan shirt. I quickly put the outfit on and walked back into my room and over to the dresser, after spending 10 minutes drying my hair i decided that i would leave it in it's natural loose waves. I quickly applied my makeup, i decided to stick with neutral browns and winged eyeliner.

Making my way down to the kitchen i popped my head into Carlisle's office, it was empty and so i guessed that he'd already gone to work. I shrugged and walked down to the kitchen to see Esme "Morning Mom." i said and smiled as she walked over and hugged me gently "Good morning sweetheart." she responded. I moved away from her embrace and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "Did you want me to make you some breakfast honey?" she asked and i shook my head "No it's okay, i'm good with an apple." i said and took a bite from the fruit. She looked at me and nodded "How're you feeling about school?" she asked, i swallowed and looked at her "Nervous but i'll be fine." i responded.

Esme had left the room to do some cleaning upstairs and so i finished the rest of my apple and tossed it into the trash "You ready for school?" I heard Jasper's voice from behind me, i turned around to see him leaning against the doorframe "Yeah, i'm ready, where's everyone else?" i asked seeing that it was only him "They decided that it would be best that i took you on your own, it could be quite overwhelming and i can tell you're nervous." he stated and i nodded in agreement "We'll we better go." i said and made my way out the door "You're shoes and bag are by the door, Shilo." Jasper called after me "Alice..." i laughed.

The car journey seemed to go by alot quicker than i would have liked it to have been, most of the journey was silent or just small conversations to Jasper whilst he sent me waves of calm. He parked next to Emmett's jeep which the other's had hitched a ride in. Renesmee went to school in La Push so Jake could keep an eye on her, i never really see her due to the fact most of the time she is with Jake. I stepped out of the car and looked at Jasper "Where do i need to go?" i asked, he looked over at me "Reception, you need to pick up your schedule and information. I'll take you there." he said as we began walking.

I walked into reception and took a breath, i walked over to the desk and looked at the old woman behind it "Hi i'm new." i said quietly, she looked up and gave me a soft smile "What's your name, dear?" she asked "Shilo Cullen" i responded and she nodded passing me a folder of information "Your first class is Biology with Mr Bradford. His classroom is in this building, you need to go to the end of the corridor make a left and then it's the second door on the right." she said as she motioned her hands to the directions she was giving. "Thankyou." i said and walked out of the office where Jasper was waiting "So, what's your first class?" he asked "Biology with Mr Bradford." i responded and he nodded "Want me to walk you there?" i shook my head "No i'll be okay."

I managed to find my first class quite easily, there was a few minutes to spare until the bell rang to signal the start of class and so i decided to go in early. I walked in and saw Mr Bradford at his desk "Hi Mr Bradford, i'm Shilo. I'm new here." i said and he looked up and gave a bright smile "Ah Shilo! Welcome, it's nice to finally meet you." he said and i nodded "You too." he gestured to the desk at the front by the window "This will be where you're sitting, don't worry i won't make you get up in front of the class and introduce yourself." he said and chuckled as i sighed in relief. I sat down in my seat and pulled my notebook and pen from my bag, the bell rang and people began to file into the class. I looked down at my notebook and drew random things until someone sitting next to me caught my attention. I looked up to see it was a guy, he made me feel as though i had just walked into a TV or Film set, he had defined cheekbones, a defined jawline and medium length hair. He looked at me and smiled "New here?" he asked and i nodded tucking the strands of hair covering my face behind my ear. "Well i'm Dean, it's nice to meet you." he said and i smiled a little "Shilo." i responded.

We weren't able to talk after that as Mr Bradford introduced the lesson, all about blood. After an hour and a half of talking Bradford finally announced what the practical session would be, my face fell as he announced that it would be blood sugar testing on eachother which meant needles. I guessed that Dean could see the apprehension on my face as he tapped my shoulder gently "Are you alright?" he asked, i shook my head "Needles aren't really my thing." i said and he smiled apologetically "Trust me, you'll be okay. It's like a pinprick and i promise i'll be gentle." he said, i looked at him and nodded "Okay." Mr Bradford passed a kit to our table and Dean insisted i prick his finger first to show me that it's not that bad, i did it with ease, following each instruction "Well, looks like your blood sugars fine." i said and smiled a little, he looked at me "Well that's great to hear, you sure your okay to do this?" he asked me and i nodded holding out my hand infront of him "Just do it." i said quietly and shut my eyes as he opened the sterile needle, i jumped a little as i felt the tip of it pierce my finger "All done." he said and i opened my eyes "Thank god." i laughed and watched him follow each step "Well your blood sugar is also fine." he said and i sighed relieved.

After a long three hours my first class was finally finished, me and Dean had talked for most of the lesson, we spoke about our lives, our families and our interests. We walked into the hall and i looked up at him "You're really tall, i can't believe you are 6ft 4.." I laughed and he scoffed "You could just be really short, you know." he grinned and i folded my arms "Hey! Just because i'm 5ft 1 it doesn't mean that i'm short..." i paused "Okay, i'm short." I laughed and he grinned. We walked into the cafeteria, i looked over to see my siblings sat at the table, i was about to walk over there when Dean tapped me on the shoulder "Hey, wanna come join me for lunch, you could meet some new people?" he asked and i smiled a little "That would be great." and so he led me over to a table where two girls and two guys were sat. "Hey guys, this is Shilo. She's new here so i said she could join us." he said and then nodded "Sure, why not. Hey Shilo. I'm Ben." one of the guys said, he was wearing a plaid shirt like Dean and had short brunette hair with soft features "Hey, I'm Lucy." The girl with long black hair and a heart shaped face spoke up, the girl and the guy next to eachother were Alex and Violet who happily announced eachother as a couple. I waved at them "Hi guys, nice to meet you." i said as i sat down next to Dean.

"So Shilo...how come you're at Forks high?" Alex asked and looked at him "Well, i moved here with my adopted family a while ago and i was going to school outside of town and it didn't really work out well for me and so i came here." i said and shrugged, he nodded thoughtfully "Who are your adopted family?" Lucy asked and i looked over to the table across the room "The Cullens..." i said and she looked at me like i was an alien "But you seem so different to them and they're all adopted." i laughed a little "Yeah, let's just say i'm no where near as perfect as them."

In my ear i could hear Dean say 'I wouldn't say that' under his breath. I smiled gently.

The rest of the day seemed to zoom past and it was time to finally go home, school was nothing like i thought it would be, infact it was better. I walked out of the school and down the steps to see my Carlisle's car parked in the pick up point. I quickly opened the door and got inside, he looked at me and smiled gently "How was your day?" he asked, a genuine smile formed on my lips "It was way better than i expected." i laughed and he smiled.

 **-TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER-**

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't great, hopefully i'll get everything on track soon! Also i know blood sugar testing isnt something you could do in class but i couldn't think of anything else! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anywhoo.3**


End file.
